I LOVE YOU, MY HYUNG
by Prince Hadhi ESP
Summary: [ CHAPTER 4 UPDATE ] Baekhyun adalah kakak terbaik untuk Chanyeol dan Chanyeol adalah adik yang baik dan sangat penurut untuk Baekhyun. This isFanfiction of CHANBAEK / BAEKYEOL. Incest, Pedophile, Boyslove. Baekhyun!Pedo with Chanyeol!Innocent.
1. Chapter 1

**I LOVE YOU, MY HYUNG**

**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Prince Hadhi ESP)**

**PAIRING : BAEKYEOL / CHANBAEK**

**GENRE : FAMILY, INCEST, PEDOPHILE, ROMANCE, YAOI, BOY X BOY**

**RATE : T menuju M(esum-mesum dikit) ^^**

**LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

**DISCLAIMER :**

Member EXO milik keluarga mereka masing-masing, SM entertainment dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, CERITA INI PUNYAKU BUKAN PUNYAMU. SO, **DIHARAMKAN UNTUK COPAS atau PLAGIAT MILIKKU... **

maaf ya kalo alur ceritanya kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya !

**#**

**#**

**#**

**WARNING : Mohon Jangan jadi SILENT READERS !**

**INCEST !**

**Disini Banyak DIRTY TALK !**

**YANG DIBAWAH UMUR DIMOHON JANGAN BACA !**

***** HAPPY READING *****

"Baekhyun-ah, bangun." Seorang wanita paruh baya menggoyang-goyang tubuh seorang Namja yang masih berlayar didunia mimpinya. "BAEKHYUN-AHHH ... BANGUNNNN .."

Namja berambut coklat itu bergerak terusik, "Sebentar lagi, Eomma."

"YA! Ini sudah siang, Eomma ingin meminta bantuanmu."

Dengan sangat malas Baekhyun membangunkan tubuhnya dan duduk, "Bantuan apa Eomma?"

Eomma Baekhyun duduk ditepi tempat tidur, mengusap rambut anak sulungnya itu."Jemput adikmu ya disekolah, Eomma ada janji dengan teman-teman Eomma, mau ya sayang?"

"Malas ah, Eomma."

"Sayang, adikmu itu masih kecil. Kasihan jika dia tidak ada yang menjemput, makanya Eomma minta bantuanmu sayang."

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya, "Memangnya Eomma tidak bisa menjemput dia sebentar, membawanya pulang lalu Eomma bisa pergi kerumah teman Eomma."

Eomma Baekhyun tersenyum pada anaknya itu, "Eomma tidak bisa sayang, Eomma mohon, kau mau ya sayang. Lagi pula kau hari ini libur kuliah."

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk pasrah, "Iya Eomma, aku akan menjemut Chanyeol."

Emma Baekhyun mengecup kening anaknya, "Gomawo sayang. Eomma pergi dulu ya."

**#**

**#**

**#**

***** I LOVE YOU, MY HYUNG *****

**#**

**#**

**#**

"Anak itu sebenarnya pulang jam berapa sih? Kenapa belum keluar juga?" Baekhyun bergumam sendiri, sesekali dirinya memandang jam tangan putih yang terlilit ditangan kanannya. Baekhyun sekarang sudah berada didepan gerbang salah satu sekolah dasar ternama di Seoul. Dia berdiri disamping mobil sport merah miliknya.

TING TONG TING TONG

TING TONG TING TONG

Bunyi bel sekolah terdengar, tak berapa lama banyak anak-anak sekolah dasar keluar bergerombol. Ada yang berlari-larian, ada yang jalan santai sambil menobrol satu sama lainnya, ada yang tertawa terbahak-bahak entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti itu.

Baekhyun celingak celinguk mencari keberadaan adiknya itu, sedikit was was dihati Baekhyun saat adiknya itu tak kunjung terlihat.

"Hyunggggg~ aku disini ... " terdengar sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal Baekhyun, seorang anak berumur 10 tahun, memakai tas berwarna pink dan sebuah botol air minum berwarna pink dengan gambar hello kitty terkalung dilehernya melambai-lambaikan tangan kearah Baekhyun. Lalu berlari menghampiri Baekhyun sambil tergopoh gopoh.

"Kau lama sekali, Byun Chanyeol." Omel Baekhyun saat Chanyeol sudah sudah ada didekat Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum menampilkan deretan gginya yang rapi dan putih, "Maaf Hyung, Yeolli tadi abis dipalakin teman Yeolli."

"MWO?! kok bisa? Mana orangnya biar Hyung kasih pelajaran dia."

Chanyeol menarik baju Baekhyun dengan tangan mungilny, "Jangan Hyung, kasian, biarkan saja. Yeolli rela kok Hyung."

Baekhyun berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh adiknya itu, dia mengecup kening adiknya itu lembut. "Memangnya kau tidak perlu uang itu, emm?"

Chanyeol mengangguk imut, "Yeolli perlu Hyung, Yeolli sebenarnya ingin membeli es krim dengan uang itu."

"Terus kenapa, Yeolli beri uang Yeolli pada mereka?"

"Abis mereka serem serem Hyung, Yeollie takut... hiks ... " Chanyeol mulai menangis.

GREB~

Baekhyun merengkuh tubuh kecil Chanyeol yang bergetar karena menangis, dia mengelus lembut rambut dan punggung Chanyeol, mencoba menenangkan adik kecilnya itu. "Sudah sudah, ini bukan salah Yeolli, sudah jangan menangis."

"Tapi Hyung nggak marah kan sama Yeollie?"

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya, dihapusnya air mata yang menghiasi wajah imut adiknya itu dengan ibu jari miliknya. "Tidak, Hyung tidak marah sama Yeolli, ya sudah ayo pulang."

"Hyung ... "

"Apa?"

"Aku mau es krim."

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar penuturan polos itu, "Iya, ayo kita beli."

"Asikkkk, Gomawo Hyung."

**~oooOOOooo~**

"Bagaimana enak es Krimnya?" tanya Bakhyun pada Chanyeol, kini mereka berdua sedang berada didalam mobil. Terlihat Chanyeol sedang asik memakan es krim rasa stroberi yang dibelikan Baekhyun padanya.

"Iya, Hyung enak, Gomawo Hyung." Ucap Chanyeol ditengah-tengah makannya.

Baekhyun tertawa melihat tingkah adiknya itu, "Kau ini kalau makan pelan-pelan Yeolli, tidak ada yang akan merebut es krimmu."

Chanyeol berhenti sejenak dari aktifitas memakan es krimnya, "Maksud Hyung apa? Yeolli tidak mengerti."

Tuh lihat mulutmu penuh dengan ceceran es krim begitu." Tunjuk Baekhyun kearah bibir kecil Chanyeol yang belepotan es krim disana sini itu.

"Masa sih Hyung?" chanyeol dengan panik menyeka mulutnya dengan tangan mungilnya itu namun bukannya bersih malah tambah belepotan wajahnya.

"Sudah sudah sini biar Hyung yang bersihkan." baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya berniat membersihkan sisa es krim diwajah adiknya itu namun tiba-tiba dia berhenti mengurungkan niatnya itu.

Sebuah pikiran setan entah dari mana datangnya merasuk pikiran Baekhyun, Baekhyun menarih dagu kecil Chanyeol. Didekatkan bibir Baekhyun ke bibir Chanyeol yang penuh ceceran Es krim itu. Pertama hanya sentuhan saja, kedua lumatan lembut mulai diberikan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Lidah Baekhyun mulai menyapu bibir tipis Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya diam saja saat Hyungnya berbuat hal seperti itu padanya.

—Chanyeol masih polos.

Setelah dirasa sudah tidak ada lagi rasa manis es krim dibibir Chanyeol, Baekhyun melepaskan tautan bibirnya itu.

"Nah, sekarang sudah bersih."

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti, "Baekhyun Hyung kenapa membersihkan mulut Yeolli dengan mulut Hyung? Memangnya tangan Hyung kenapa? Lagi sakit ya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu mengusap lembut rambut Chanyeol, "Iya, tangan Hyung lagi sakit jadi Hyung bersihkan dengan mulut Hyung, apa Yeolli tidak suka?"

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, malah enak Hyung, hangat rasanya, hehehe."

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat, "Iya Hyung, terus geli lagi, hehehe."

Katakan saja Chanyeol benar-benar sangat polos, dia memang tidak tau apa yang sedang dia katakan saat ini telah memasukannya kedalam sebuah keadaan yang sebentar lagi mengancamnya.

"Kalau begitu, Yeollie mau tidak Hyung berikan sesuatu yang sangat enak, enaknya melebihi es krim yang Yeolli makan itu."

Chanyeol memandang aekhyun dengan mata berbinar, "Benarkah Hyung? Apa itu? Yeolli mau.. Yeolli mau Hyung ... "

"Buka dulu celana Yeollie." Titah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Kenapa Yeollie harus membuka celana Yeolli hyung?"

"Ini enak loh, pasti Yeollie ketagihan." Goda Baekhyun.

"Masa sih Hyung? Tapi Yeollie tidak mau melepas celana Yeollie, Yeollie malu Hyung."

"Kita kan sedang ada didalam mobil Yeolli, tidak akan ada yang melihat." Bujuk Baekhyun lagi.

"Iya, tapi Yeolli malu Hyung."

"Ya sudah kalau Yeollie tidak mau." Baekhyun pura-pura ngambek.

"Yasudah deh Hyung, Yeollie mau."

Chanyeol kecil yang sangat polos, dia menuruti perintah Baekhyun. Dia mulai melepas celana pendek seragam sekolahnya. Menampilkan sebuah celana dalam kuning bergambar tokoh kartun _Spongebob squarepants_. "Sudah Hyung."

"Celana dalamnya juga dibuka Yeollie."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Chanyeol kecil melepas celana dalam kuning itu. dia tidak mau Hyung yang dia sayang itu marah padanya. Kini Chanyeol sudah melepas pakaian bagian bawahnya, terlihat junior mungil yang sedang —masih—tertidur itu. baekhyun yang melihat itu menjilat bibir bawahnya. Dan dia mulai memberikan apa yang dia janjikan pada adiknya itu.

"Ahhh ... Hyung.. sudahh geliii ahh titit Yeolli geli Hyung... aahhhh... "

**#**

**#**

**#**

***** TO BE CONTINUED *****

***** © Prince Hadhi ESP *****

**#**

#

**Hai Readerssssss... ANNYEONG !**

**Saya bikin FF baru lagi ...**

**Hehehehheeh**

**Kali ini saya bawa ChanBaek Incest sekaligus pedo...**

**Hahahahaha #Ketawa nista ...**

**Bagai mana nih menurut kalian?**

**Bagaimana Readers?**

**Apa masih mau dilanjut?**

**Atau berhenti sampai disini saja?**

**Mohon Review / Komenan dan Saran dan kritik dari kalian ya ...**

**Ditunggu ...**

**Annyeong ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I LOVE YOU, MY HYUNG**

**[ CHAPTER 2 ]**

**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Prince Hadhi ESP)**

**PAIRING : BAEKYEOL / CHANBAEK**

**GENRE : FAMILY, INCEST, PEDOPHILE, ROMANCE, YAOI, BOY X BOY**

**RATE : T menuju M(esum-mesum dikit) ^^**

**LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

**DISCLAIMER :**

Member EXO milik keluarga mereka masing-masing, SM entertainment dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, CERITA INI PUNYAKU BUKAN PUNYAMU. SO, **DIHARAMKAN UNTUK COPAS atau PLAGIAT MILIKKU... **

maaf ya kalo alur ceritanya kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya, Karena saya bukanlah manusia yang sempurna. Jadi maaf, jika kalian membacanya tidak begitu nyaman !

_**NOTE : Karena banyak permintaan agar umur Chanyeol diubah, jadi saya ubah umur Chanyeol menjadi umur 12 tahun kelas 2 SMP.**_

**#**

**#**

**#**

**WARNING : Mohon Jangan jadi SILENT READERS !**

**NC 18+**

**Disini Banyak DIRTY TALK !**

**YANG DIBAWAH UMUR DIMOHON JANGAN BACA !**

**I TOLD YOU**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FANFIC, PLEASE DON'T READ**

**AND GET OUT!**

#

#

#

***** HAPPY READING *****

**#**

**#**

#

"_Yasudah deh Hyung, Yeollie mau."_

_Chanyeol kecil yang sangat polos, dia menuruti perintah Baekhyun. Dia mulai melepas celana pendek seragam sekolahnya. Menampilkan sebuah celana dalam kuning bergambar tokoh kartun Spongebob squarepants. "Sudah Hyung."_

"_Celana dalamnya juga dibuka Yeollie."_

_Tanpa banyak bicara, Chanyeol kecil melepas celana dalam kuning itu. dia tidak mau Hyung yang dia sayang itu marah padanya. Kini Chanyeol sudah melepas pakaian bagian bawahnya, terlihat junior mungil yang sedang —masih—tertidur itu. baekhyun yang melihat itu menjilat bibir bawahnya. Dan dia mulai memberikan apa yang dia janjikan pada adiknya itu._

"_Ahhh ... Hyung.. sudahh geliii ahh titit Yeolli geli Hyung... aahhhh... "_

**#**

**#**

**~ I LOVE YOU, MY HYUNG [ Chapter 2 ] ~**

**#**

**#**

"Tahan Yeollie, ini enak." Ucap Baekhyun seduktif, dia masih saja memainkan junior kecil Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah menegang. "Burungmu lumayan juga Yeollie."

"Hyung.. Ahhh ... sudah Yeollie geli ahhh ... ' Chanyeol menggeliat dalam duduknya, dia merasakan sensasi menggelitik pada Junior miliknya.

Setelah puas memainkan junior Chanyeol dengan jari-jarinya, secara tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengulum junior adiknya dengan mulutnya.

"Ahhh,, Hyung apa yang hyung lakukan pada titit Yeollie... aahhhh ... "

Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan mengulum Junior Chanyeol, "Hyung hanya ingin memanjakan titit Yeolli saja."

"Tapi Hyung jangan makan titit Yeollie, nanti kalau Yeolli tidak punya titit lagi bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol polos memebuat Baekhyun terkekeh sambil mengusap rambut Chanyeol dengan penuh—cinta—sayang.

"Hyung tidak memakan titit Yeolli, ini enak kok percaya sama Hyung."

Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun ragu, "Hyung janji?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Iya, Hyung janji."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Aku percaya Hyung, yasudah teruskan lagi Hyung."

"Kau yakin?" Baekhyun sengaja menggoda.

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat, "Iya Hyung, ayo teruskan Hyung titit Yeolli sudah gatal nih."

Baekhyun menautkan alisnya, "Gatal? Kenapa?"

"Iya Hyung mungkin titit Yeolli ingin dimanjakan oleh mulut Hyung, ayolah Hyung emut titit Yeolli lagi." Chanyeol mulai merajuk sambil menarik narik lengan baju Baekhyun.

Sedikit tega juga membiarkan junior Chanyeol yang masih menegang sempurna dibawah sana, oh jangan lupakan Junior Baekhyun yang juga tersiksa dibalik pun kembali memasukkan junior Chanyeol kedalam mulutnya

Untuk ukuran anak umur 12 tahun, Junior Chanyeol saat tegang sangat besar memenuhi rongga mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengulum intens junior itu memainkannya dengan lidahya, mengigit-gigitnya memberikan sensasi nikmat untuk Chanyeol.

"Hyung ahhhh... hangatttt... ahhhh ... " desah Chanyeol, kepalanya mendongak keatas merasakan sensasi mulut Baekhyun memanjakan junior miliknya.

"Hyungg ahh Yeolli ingin pipis, sudah Hyung lepas sudah tidak tahan Ahhhhhh ... " Baekhyun melahap habis Sperma Chanyeol yang memenuhi rongga mulutnya, mungkin ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol menyemburkan sperma miliknya didalam mulut Hyungnya sendiri. Padahal beberapa malam sebelumnya Chanyeol selalu bangun dalam keadaan celana dan kasurnya basah—mimpi basah.

"Bagaimana apa Yeolli suka?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengelap sisa sperma disudut bibirnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil mengelap keringat yang mengalir dipelipisnya, "Enak Hyung, tadikan Yeolli pipis kenapa Hyung minum pipis Yeolli? Memang Hyung tidak jijik?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak, itu namanya sperma Yeolli bukan pipis."

"Sperma? Oiya, tadi Kim songsaengnim menjelaskan tentang Sperma, Huwahhh, titit Yeolli hebat ya Hyung bisa mengeluarkan sperma tapi Yeolli tidak tahu bentuknya seperti apa, tadi kenapa Hyung tidak kasih lihat sperma Yeolli? Kan Yeolli ingin lihat." Cerocos Chanyeol.

"Yeolli mau tau sperma seperti apa?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Iya Hyung, Yeolli mau lihat."

Baekhyun segera melepas resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan juniornya yang sudah menegang sempurna itu, Baekhyun mengelus elus juniornya yang ujungnya sudah basah karena precum.

"Huwahh titit Hyung besar sekali terus bisa bergerak gerak gitu, ihhh lucu." Reaksi Chanyeol saat melihat junior Baekhyun yang menegang dan berkedut kedut.

"Yeolli mau coba?" tawar Baekhyun mesum.

"Mau coba apa Hyung?"

"Mencoba titit Baekhyun Hyung, mau?" Baekhyun menuntun tangan Chanyeol untuk menyentuh junior miliknya, awalnya ragu namun dengan pasti Chanyeol menggenggam junior itu ditangannya yang terasa pas.

"Kocok sayang." Titah Baekhyun

"Mengocok? Caranya bagaimana Hyung? Yeolli tidak tahu."

"Begini caranya Yeolli sayang." Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang sedaritadi hanya diam menggenggam junior miliknya, tentu dalam keadaan masih terkejutnya karena baru pertama kali memegang junior orang lain selain miliknya sendiri. Chanyeol mengikuti gerakan tangan Baekhyun mengocok junior Baekhyun. "Yeolli mengerti?"

"Mengerti Hyung." Chanyeol mulai mengocok intens junior Baekhyun membuat sang pemilik junior merem melek menikmati setiap sentuhan Chanyeol.

"Ahhh ... teruss Yeolli aahhhh hmmm ... ahhh" racau Baekhyun, kepalanya mendongak keatas sensasi kocokan Chanyeol membuatnya benar-benar seperti di kahyangan.

"Apa ini enak Hyung?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Iyaa aahhhh kau hebat Yeolli.. ahhh terus yang cepat Yeolli aahhh"

Chanyeol menututi perintah kakaknya itu, dia memepercepat kocokan pada junior Baekhyun. Kocokan demi kocokan membuat Baekhyun benar-benar gila, ini sangat nikmat.

"Yeolli ahhhh Hyung mau keluar ... ahhhh ... "

"Keluar? Hyung mau pergi mana?"

"Ahhh fuckkk AHHHHHHH ... "

CROTTTTTT

CROTTTTTT

CROTTTTTT

Sperma Baekhyun menyembur membasahi celana, baju dan tangan Chanyeol. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas dijok mobil.

"Ihh Hyung jorok, kenapa pipis ditangan Yeolli." Gumam Chanyeol yang langsung membersihkan perma Baekhyun ditangannya dengan tisu yang ada di dasbord mobil.

"Itu bukan pipis Yeolli tapi sperma punya Hyung."

."Jeongmal? wahh, Yeolli malah membuangnya Hyung mian."

Baekhyun tertawa sambil mengusap lembut rambut adiknya itu, "Yeolli mau coba sperma tidak? Rasanya enak loh."

"Memang rasanya seperti apa Hyung? Kalau enak Yeolli mau."

Baekhyun mengambil sperma yang masih tersisa di junior miliknya, "Buka mulutmu Yeolli."

"Aaaa..." Chanyeol membuka mulutnya, Baekhyun menyuapi Chanyeol dengan spermanya. Sejenak Chanyeol mencoba merasakan sperma yang sudah ada dimulutnya.

"Bagaimana enakkan sperma Hyung?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Iya Hyung enak, manis rasanya."

"Yeolli jangan ceritakan ini pada Eomma ya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, "Iya Hyung, Yeolli akan tutup mulut."

"Yasudah ayo kita pulang."

"Ayo Hyung, tapi belikan Yeolli es krim."

"Oke."

"Asyikkkk... "

**#**

**#**

**#**

***** I LOVE YOU, MY HYUNG *****

**#**

**#**

**#**

"Kalian darimana saja malam begini baru pulang?" tanya Eomma Baekhyun—Heechul, Baekhyun saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol baru tiba dirumah pukul tujuh malam, mereka baru saja pulang dati taman bermain.

"Tadi Yeolli diajak Baekhyun Hyung jalan-jalan Eomma."

"Jalan-jalan? Sampai malam begini?"

"Hanya mengajak Chanyeol ketaman bermain Eomma."

"Eomma, masa tadi titit Yeolli di—."

Heechul mengerutkan keningnya, "Titit Yeolli memangnya kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan titit Yeolli?"

Chanyeol langsung menggeleng, dia hampir saja eceplosan kalau tidak melihat Baekhyun yang menaruh jari telunjuknya dibibir, tanda untuk diam. "Tidak Eomma titit Yeolli baik-baik saja."

"Yasudh, sana kalian berdua mandi lalu makan." Perintah Heechul pada dua buah hatinya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masuk kekamar, mereka berdua berbagi kamar.

"Hyung... "

"Iya kenapa Yeolli?" tanya Baekhyun yang merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur ukuran King size itu.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan ikut berbaring disampingnya, "MaafinYeolli ya tadi Yeolli hampir keceplosan."

Baekhyun merubah posisinya hingga menghadap Chanyeol diusapnya pipi adiknya itu, "Tidak apa-apa, lain kali Yeolli jangan lakukan lagi ya ini hanya rahasia antara Yeolli dan Hyung saja, Arra?"

"Arraseo Hyung."

"Yasudah sana Yeolli mandi duluan nanti gantian dengan Hyung." Perintah Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi yang memang ada didalam kamar mereka berdua.

Setelah melihat Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar mandi, Baekhyun melepas pakaiannya satu persatu sampai kini membuat tubuhnya telanjang bulat. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya sambil memainkan penis miliknya.

"Yeolli terus ahhh ... fuckk aahhhh ... " racau Baekhyun sendiri, seolah olah Chanyeol yang sedang memuaskan penisnya. Dia memejamkan matanya merasakan setiap sentuhan dari tangannya sendiri.

"Ahhh ... shittt... emmmmm .. terus Yeolli puaskan Hyung... ahhhhh ... "

"Hyung apa yang kau lakukan?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Chanyeol, sontak saja Baekhyun membuka matanya. Terlihat Chanyeol yang sudah telanjang dan oh, penisnya menegang. Mungkin dia sudah lama melihat aktifitas Baekhyun barusan. Baekhyun menyeringai mesum.

"Puaskan Hyung Yeolli."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, "Maksud Hyung apa?"

Baekhyun merubah posisi badannya dari telentang menjadi menungging, memperlihatkan hole merah muda miliknya yang berkedut minta dimanjakan.

"Yeolli, masukan titit Yeolli kesini." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk jarinya kearah hole miliknya.

"M-masukkan? Tap-tapi Hyung—."

"Ayo Yeolli, masukan saja Hyung sudah tidak tahan." Goda Baekhyun, oh, setan apa yang saat ini merasuki pikirannya. "Ayo Yeolli."

Tanpa diminta lagi Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang menungging sambil memainkan penisnya sendiri itu, tadinya Chanyeol ingin mengambil handuk yang lupa dia bawa sebelum memasuki kamar mandi. Dia tidak sengaja melihat Baekhyun yang bermain solo dikasur.

Chanyeol kini sudah berada didekat Baekhyun, dengan cekatan tangan Baekhyun menggenggam penis tegang Chanyeol, "Masukkan kesini Yeolli."

"Hyung yakin?"

"Iya Yeolli, ayo masukkan."

JLEBBBB

"Ahhh... Yeolli aahhhh ... "

"Itu suara apa ribut-ribut begitu?" Heechul yang merasa terganggu dari aktifitasnya membaca katalog kosmetik dengan suara aneh yang keluar dari kamar kedua putranya bangkit menuju kamar itu.

"Baekhyun... Chanyeol... kalian sedang apa nak?" Heechul memutar kenop pintu kamar.

CEKLIKK

oh tidak, kamar itu lupa ditutup rapat oleh pemiliknya.

**#**

**#**

**#**

***** TO BE CONTINUED *****

***** © Prince Hadhi ESP *****

**#**

**#**

**#**

**HAI READERSSSS ...**

**Doohhh maaf ya saya Update-nya lama ...**

**Hohhohohoh**

**Banyak tugas kuliah yang harus saya utamakan untuk saya selesaikan...**

**Jadi sekali lagi maaf ya kalau membuat kalian menunggu ... #BOW**

**Bagaimana dengan Chapter ini ?**

**Apakah kurang memuaskan?**

**Maaf ya kalo kurang memuaskan para Readers semua ...**

**Oiya, makasih banget ya Readers atas tanggapan kalian yang sangat Luar biasa atas FF ini ...**

**#BOWWWWWW**

**Oke, saya mohon maaf ya kalau ada Riview yang tidak bisa saya balas.. sekali lagi maaf ...**

**Tunggu kelanjutan cerita ini ya Guys ...**

**Annyeong ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I LOVE YOU, MY HYUNG**

**[ CHAPTER 3 ]**

**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Prince Hadhi ESP)**

**PAIRING : BAEKYEOL / CHANBAEK**

**GENRE : FAMILY, INCEST, PEDOPHILE, ROMANCE, YAOI, BOY X BOY**

**RATE : T menuju M(esum-mesum dikit) ^^**

**LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

**DISCLAIMER :**

Member EXO milik keluarga mereka masing-masing, SM entertainment dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, CERITA INI PUNYAKU BUKAN PUNYAMU. SO, **DIHARAMKAN UNTUK COPAS atau PLAGIAT MILIKKU... **

maaf ya kalo alur ceritanya kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya, Karena saya bukanlah manusia yang sempurna. Jadi maaf, jika kalian membacanya tidak begitu nyaman !

_**NOTE : Karena banyak permintaan agar umur Chanyeol diubah, jadi saya ubah umur Chanyeol menjadi umur 12 tahun kelas 2 SMP.**_

**#**

**#**

**#**

**WARNING : Mohon Jangan jadi SILENT READERS !**

**NC 18+**

**Disini Banyak DIRTY TALK !**

**YANG DIBAWAH UMUR DIMOHON JANGAN BACA !**

**I TOLD YOU**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FANFIC, PLEASE DON'T READ**

**AND GET OUT!**

#

#

#

***** HAPPY READING *****

**#**

**#**

#

"_Hyung yakin?"_

"_Iya Yeolli, ayo masukkan."_

_JLEBBBB_

"_Ahhh... Yeolli aahhhh ... "_

"_Itu suara apa ribut-ribut begitu?" Heechul yang merasa terganggu dari aktifitasnya membaca katalog kosmetik dengan suara aneh yang keluar dari kamar kedua putranya bangkit menuju kamar itu. _

"_Baekhyun... Chanyeol... kalian sedang apa nak?" Heechul memutar kenop pintu kamar._

_CEKLIKK_

_oh tidak, kamar itu lupa ditutup rapat oleh pemiliknya._

**#**

**#**

**~ I LOVE YOU, MY HYUNG [ Chapter 3 ] ~**

**#**

**#**

"Yeolli." Baekhyun dengan reflek menarik penis Chanyeol yang sudah bersarang sepurna, tangannya langsung menarik lengan Chanyeol dan menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka berdua dengan selimut.

Heechul eomma pun masuk kedalam kamar, melihat kedua putranya bergulung ditempat tidur. "YA! Baekhyun-ah, Chanyeol-ah, kalian tidak mandi?"

Baekhyun membuka selimut hanya untuk mengeluarkan kepalanya saja, "Nanti Eomma, Baekki masih ngantuk" Baekhyun berbohong.

"Yeolli juga eomma." Chanyeol juga ikut berbohong.

Heechul mendekati tempat tidur dan duduk ditepi, "Tapi kan bia badan kalian segar, setelah mandi kalian bisa makan dan langsung tidur, sayang."

"Iya nanti Baekki dan Yeolli mandi eomma." Tukas Baekhyun.

"Yasudah sana cepat mandi." Heechul menarik selimut yang menyelimuti kedua anaknya, namun ditahan oleh Baekhyun, "Loh, kenapa ditahan sayang?"

"Jangan eomma, aku masih mau selimutan dulu."

"Iya, tapi nanti setelah kalian mandi dan makan."

"Iya eomma, nanti." Tukas Baekhyun memohon.

"Tidak ada nanti, eomma mau sekarang."

"Nanti eomma, jebbal." Kini anak bungsunya yang memohon.

Heechul menghela nafasnya, dia menyerah, "Yasudah, tapi nanti kalian berdua mandi ya. Eomma tunggu dimeja makan."

"SIAP EOMMA." Pekik dua saudara itu. heechul pun beranjak dari kamar kedua putranya dan keluar.

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol, "Yeolli mau dilanjut?"

"Lanjut? Apa Hyung?"

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengelus lembut surat adiknya itu, "Titit Yeolli masuk kedalam lubang Hyung."

Entah mendapat perintah darimana Chanyeol mengecup kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun bergantian, Baekhyun hanya memejamkan matanya merasakan hangat yang diberikan bibir Chanyeol dikedua kelopak matanya.

"Aku takut Hyung sakit, nanti lubang Hyung bisa robek kalau titit Yeolli dimasukkan kesana. Tadi saja Hyung bilang Ahhh ... ahhh ... ahhh... itu tandanya sakit kan Hyung?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, dia mengecup kening Chanyeol lembut, "Tidak kok Yeolli, tadi itu Hyung merasa geli jadi Hyung bilang Ahhh ... ahhh.. ahhh begitu."

"Yeolli kira Hyung kesakitan gara-gara Yeolli masukin titit Yeolli kepantat Hyung."

"Tentu tidak sayang."

"Ahhh... "

"Titit Hyung bangun nih... " Chanyeol mengelus penis Baekhyun yang memang sedaritadi menegang ingin dimanjakan.

"Jangan menggoda Hyung Yeolli.. Ahhh.."

"Yeolli tidak menggoda Hyung, Yeolli ingin membantu Hyung saja." ucap Chanyeol nakal sambil terus memijit penis Baekhyun.

"Kunci pintunya dulu Yeolli, takut eomma masuk lagi." Bisik Baekhyun sambil menjilat kuping Chanyeol.

CUP~

"Arraseo Hyung." Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas, menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dan mengunci pintu kamar.

"Sudah Yeolli?"

"Sudah Hyung."

"Sini." Panggil Baekhyun, Chanyeol berbalik matanya membulat seketika, oh, penisnya pun bergerak mengacung keatas. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang menumpu kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya sambil memainkan penisnya yang menegang dan basah karena precum itu.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat, "Hyung kau basah sekali."

Baekhyun mengangguk imut sangat imut malah, "Ini salahmu Yeolli."

"S-salah Yeolli? Memangnya Yeolli berbuat salah apa sama Hyung?"

Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol, menjatuhkan tubuh Chanyeol yang sedikit lebih besar darinya lalu menindihnya. "Salahmu adalah, kau terlalu seksi Yeolli."

"Seksi? Yeolli Seksi Hyung? Bagian mananya?"

"Mau Hyung tunjukkan bagian mana saja yang menurut Hyung seksi, Yeolli?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Mau Hyung."

Baekhyun menyeringai, "Yang pertama itu ... "

Baekhyun mengelus lembut bibir merah muda milik Chanyeol, dikecupnya perlahan bibir itu, melumatnya lembut tanpa menuntut. Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan lumatan yang diberikan kakaknya pada bibirnya. Perlahan Chanyeol mengikuti permainan Baekhyun, dia mengalungkan lengannya dileher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka, dia senang karena bukan hanya dirinya yang bermain. Chanyeol pun bisa mengimbangi permainannya. Bunyi kecipak permainan lidah mereka sedikit nyaring dikamar itu. baekhyun perlaman melepas tautan bibir mereka, terlihat benang saliva saat bibirnya menjauh dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Yang kedua yang ini ... "

"Ahhh Hyung ahhh ... "

Baekhyun mencubit kedua Nipple coklat Chanyeol, mengusap lalu mengigitnya. Bermain-main disana, membuat desahan demi desahan lolos dari mulut Chanyeol.

"dan yang terakhir tentu saja yang ini ... "

"Ssshhhh aahhh geli Hyunggg ahhh ... "

Baekhyun menggenggam penis Chanyeol, mengocoknya perlahan. "Enak Yeolli?"

Chanyeol mengannguk, "Ahhh... iyahh Hyunghh."

"Kau ingin Hyung ajarkan sesuatu Yeolli?"

"Ahhh.. apahh ituhh Hyungg aahhh?" tanya Chanyeol dalam desahan, tangan Baekhyun terus saja mengocok intens penis Chanyeol. Sesekali memberi pijatan pada titik sensitif dipenis itu.

"Tapi setelah Hyung ajarkan, Yeolli harus janji akan memuaskan Hyung jika Hyung meminta pada Yeolli, ya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk,"Iya Hyung."

"Oke bersiap ya, ini akan sedikit sakit Yeolli." Baekhyun menaikkan kaki kanan Chanyeol dan ditaruh keatas pundaknya. "Cakar saja punggung Hyung jika kau merasa sakit, ne."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Iya Hyung."

JLEBBB

"Arrgghh, sakit Hyung hiks.. hiks." Tanpa aba-aba dan tanpa pelumas atau pun jelly, Baekhyun memasukkan penisnya kedalam hole Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasakan tubuhnya bagai dibelah menjadi dua, sakit.

Baekhyun mendiamkan penisnya didalam hole Chanyeol, dia mendekati wajah Chanyeol mengecup kedua kelopak mata adiknya yang berurai air mata itu, "Mian, kalau kau sakit Hyung lepas ya."

"Jangan Hyung, lanjutkan saja, katanya Hyung mau mengajari Yeolli."

Seperti diberi lampu hijau, Baekhyun mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Membuat gesekan antara penisnya dan dinding hole Chanyeol.

"Ahh Hyung... ahhh ... ahhhhh ..." Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya keatas sambil memejamkan matanya, merasakan sensasi aneh yang baru pertama dia rasakan.

Baekhyun menghentikkan gerakan in out-nya didalam hole Chanyeol, dia langsung melepas penisnya dari dalam hole Chanyeol.

"Hyung kenapa dilepas?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit kecewa.

"Sekarang giliran Yeolli melanjutkannya, pantat Hyung sudah gatal Yeolli." Jawab Baekhyun, yang kini merubah posisinya menjadi menungging didepan Chanyeol memperlihatkan lubang pantatnya yang berkedut minta dimanjakan.

"T-tapi Hyung, nanti Hyung sakit bagaimana? Yeolli saja tadi sakit Hyung."

"Tida apa-apa, sudah cepat Yeolli, Hyung sudah tidak tahan." Rengek Baekhyun, sepertinya dia harus sadar kalau umurnya sudah tua untuk melakukan hal itu.

Chanyeol memposisikan tubuhnya tepat dibelakang Baekhyun tangan kanannya memegang penisnya yang menegang sempurna itu dan mengarahkannya kearah hole Baekhyun, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang pinggang ramping sang kakak. "Siap ya Hyung."

JLEEBBBBB

"Ahhhhh ..." Teriak Baekhyun saat Penis Chanyeol masuk seluruhnya dalam satu hentakkan.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol menggerakkan Penisnya didalam hole Baekhyun. Chanyeol memaju mundurkan Penisnya intens dan teratur membuat desahan nikmat meluncur dari mulut Baekhyun tanpa henti. Disaat itu juga Chanyeol menyentuh Sweet spot Baekhyun. Cepat sekali anak itu menemukan titik nikmat Baekhyun.

"Ouuhh Fuckk.. Ahhhhh.. aahhh Chayeoll aaahhhh iyaa ituhh ahhhh... enakk .. teruss.. ahhh." Racau Baekhyun tak karuan. "Ahhh... enakkk.. Chanyeol ... Ahhh rasanyaa gelii ... Ahhhh... ahhhhh..."

"Ahhh Lubang Hyung Ahhh sempitt sekalihh Ahhhh ... aku sukaa Ahhhh .. ." Chanyeol pun mendesah tak karuan seperti Baekhyun.

Mereka mendesah berdua, mereka benar-benar tidak menghiraukan jika nanti bisa saja Heechul eomma datang kembali kekamar mereka, memebawa kunci cadangan dan memebuka kamar mereka. ahh, bisa mati mereka jika sepasang kakak dan adik melakukan hubungan terlarang. Terlebih, melakukan hubungan badan.

"Aahhhhh Chanyeoll ahhhhh ... lebih cepat aaahhh."

Baekhyun merasakan Penis Chanyeol berkedut didalam holenya, dia tau kalau Chanyeol akan klimaks. Baekhyun mengerutkan holenya, hingga menjepit Penis Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengerang enak.

"Hyunggg .. Ahhhh ... titi Yeolli aaahhh .. Ahhh aku sudah tak tahann Ahhhh...

Chanyeol memercepat sodokannya, Baekhyun meringis antara rasa sakit dan nikmat beradu menjadi satu.

"AAAAHHHH ... OOOUUCCHH ... AAAAHHHH CHANYEOL / HYUNGGGG.. AHHHHH... " desah panjang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ambruk bersamaan.

"Hyung ini hebat." Ucap Chanyeol dari belakang dengan Penisnya yang masih berada dihole Baekhyun.

"Kau juga begitu hebat, Yeolli." Ujar Baekhyun, dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyembur memenuhi tubuhnya.

"Yeolli ayo kita mandi dan makan, takut eomma menunggu kita." Tukas Baekhyun menyadarkan adiknya yang hampir jatuh tertidur.

"O-oh, iya Hyung ayo."

**#**

**#**

**#**

**~ I LOVE YOU, MY HYUNG~**

**#**

**#**

**#**

hubungan tersembunyi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terus berlanjut, mereka berdua benar-benar ahli menutupi semuanya terutama dari eooma mereka, Heechul. Mereka berdua intens melakukan hubungan badan jika ada waktu dan kesempatan tak jarang dalam sehari mereka dapat melakukannya sampai 15kali.

"Terima kasih Kris sudah mau mengantar Yeolli pulang." Seru Chanyeol riang pada sosok seorang Namja blonde yang tubuh tingginya tak jauh berbeda dari Chanyeol. Kris adalah teman sekelas Chanyeol, hari ini Baekhyun tidak bisa menjemput Chanyeol seperti biasanya jadi Kris yang mengantar Chanyeol pulang.

Kris tersenyum sambil mengusak rambut Chanyeol, "Iya sama-sama Yeolli."

"Kris tidak mau mapir kerumah Yeolli?"

Kris lagi-lagi tersenyum, "Tidak usah Yeolli, aku langsung pulang saja."

"Okeh, hati-hati dijalan ya Kris."

"Yeolli..."

"Iya Kris, ada apa?"

CUP~

Kris tiba-tiba menegcup kilat bibir Chanyeol, yang dicium hanya diam mematung. "Sampai jumpa besok Yeolli, Annyeong." Kris pun melajukan motor sport-nya.

"Bagaimana rasanya Yeolli? Enak?" terdengar sebuah suara dari arah belakang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berbalik, "Baekhyun Hyung, M-maksudnya apa?." Ya, Baekhyun sedaritadi melihat apa yang dilakukan adiknya dan namja blonde itu.

"Itu, Namja yang mencium Yeolli tadi, ciumannya bagaimana? Enak kah?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak Hyung, dia memang orangnya seperti itu, pada semua orang juga dia seperti itu."

"Berarti kau sudah biasa dicium seperti itu oleh dia, eoh?"

"Bu-bukan seperti itu Hyung, tapi—"

"Sudahlah, tidak ada yang perlu Yeolli jelaskan, Hyung kecewa sama Yeolli."

GREB~

Chanyeol dengan sigap memeluk tubuh Baekhyun saat Baekhyun hendak pergi berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol.

"Hyung jangan marah sama Yeolli, maaf kalau Yeolli membuat Hyung sedih."

"..."

Jantung Baekhyun bergemuruh, nafasnya memburu, mungkin Chanyeol bisa merasakannya. Matanya sangat dekat dengan mata Baekhyun. Hangat, terasa hangat dan Basah. Iya, hangat dan basah Baekhyun rasakan kini dibibirnya. Baekhyun mulai memejamkan matanya merasakan setiap lumatan hangat yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya, Baekhyun pun mulai membalas lumatannya, Chanyeol memaksa mulut Baekhyun terbuka, lidahnya kini bermain-main didalam rongga mulut Baekhyun. Lidah mereka saling bertautan satu sama lain, Chanyeol kini sangat ahli dalam berciuman mungkin ajaran Baekhyun setiap malam. Baekhyun dorong tubuh Chanyeol perlahan, dia tidak bisa bernafas. Chanyeol tidak mengizinkannya mengambil nafas, dia terlalu asik menciumi Baekhyun.

"Hyung ... "

"Eum."

"Saranghae ... Jeongmal Saranghae Baekhyun Hyung."

"Yeolli..."

"Hyung ..."

"Ada yang bisa menjelaskan pada Eomma semua ini? Baekhyun-ah? Chanyeol-ah?"

"EOMMA ?!" pekik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan saat suara eomma mereka, Heechul menginterupsi kegitan mereka—berciuman.

"Kenapa kalian berdua berciuman seperti itu, eoh?"

**#**

**#**

**#**

***** TO BE CONTINUED *****

***** © Prince Hadhi ESP *****

**#**

**#**

**#**

**HAI READERSSSS ...**

**Doohhh maaf ya saya Update-nya lama ...**

**Hohhohohoh**

**Jadi sekali lagi maaf ya kalau membuat kalian menunggu ... #BOW**

**Bagaimana dengan Chapter ini ?**

**Apakah kurang memuaskan?**

**Maaf ya kalo kurang memuaskan para Readers semua ...**

**Oke, saya mohon maaf ya kalau ada Riview yang tidak bisa saya balas.. sekali lagi maaf ...**

**Tunggu kelanjutan cerita ini ya Guys ...**

**Annyeong ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I LOVE YOU, MY HYUNG**

**[ CHAPTER 4 ]**

**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Prince Hadhi ESP)**

**PAIRING : BAEKYEOL / CHANBAEK**

**GENRE : FAMILY, INCEST, PEDOPHILE, ROMANCE, YAOI, BOY X BOY**

**RATE : T menuju M(esum-mesum dikit) ^^**

**LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

**DISCLAIMER :**

Member EXO milik keluarga mereka masing-masing, SM entertainment dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, CERITA INI PUNYAKU BUKAN PUNYAMU. SO, **DIHARAMKAN UNTUK COPAS atau PLAGIAT MILIKKU... **

maaf ya kalo alur ceritanya kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya, Karena saya bukanlah manusia yang sempurna. Jadi maaf, jika kalian membacanya tidak begitu nyaman !

_**NOTE : Karena banyak permintaan agar umur Chanyeol diubah, jadi saya ubah umur Chanyeol menjadi umur 12 tahun kelas 2 SMP.**_

**#**

**#**

**#**

**WARNING : Mohon Jangan jadi SILENT READERS !**

**NC 18+**

**Disini Banyak DIRTY TALK !**

**YANG DIBAWAH UMUR DIMOHON JANGAN BACA !**

**I TOLD YOU**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FANFIC, PLEASE DON'T READ**

**AND GET OUT!**

#

#

#

***** HAPPY READING *****

**#**

**#**

#

"_Hyung ... "_

"_Eum."_

"_Saranghae ... Jeongmal Saranghae Baekhyun Hyung."_

"_Yeolli..."_

"_Hyung ..."_

"_Ada yang bisa menjelaskan pada Eomma semua ini? Baekhyun-ah? Chanyeol-ah?"_

"_EOMMA ?!" pekik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan saat suara eomma mereka, Heechul menginterupsi kegitan mereka—berciuman._

"_Kenapa kalian berdua berciuman seperti itu, eoh?"_

**#**

**#**

**~ I LOVE YOU, MY HYUNG [ Chapter 4 ] ~**

**#**

**#**

"Ti—tidak Eomma, Kami tidak berciuman." Elah Baekhyun bohong.

Heechul menyipitkan matanya, dia sangat tahu kalau anak sulungnya itu sedang berbohong saat ini. "Kau jangan berbohong pada eomma, Baekki. Dengan sangat jelas kalian berdua berciuman tadi."

"Hanya ciuman antara adik dan kakak saja Eomma, iya kan Baekki Hyung?" Chanyeol mencoba meyakinkan eomma-nya itu.

Heechul mengalihkan pandangn dari Baekhyun ke Chanyeol, dari Chanyeol ke Baekhyun. "Benarkah begitu? Tidak lebih dari itu kan?"

Kedua kakak dan adik itu menggeleng bersamaan sambil membuat tanda silang didepan dada mereka, "Tentu saja tidak Eomma."

"Eomma percayalah pada kami, kami tidak melakukan hal-hal yang melanggar norma."

—Bohong.

"Iya, Eomma, Yeolli dan Baekki Hyung tidak pernah melakukan apa pun kok."

—Dusta.

"Kami kan anak baik Eomma, kami hanya saling mencintai sebagai kakak dan adik saja kok, Eomma."

—Tipu.

Heechul tersenyum, dia mendekati kedua buah hatinya lalu memeluk mereka sekaligus, "Oke, Eomma percaya pada kalian, kalian anak-anak Eomma yang paling Eomma sayang."

"Kami juga sayang Eomma." Sahut keduanya bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Namja jangkung tadi siapa Yeolli?" tanya Baekhyun ketus, sangat jelas terdengar dari nada bicaranya Baekhyun sangat cemburu.

Chanyeol yang ingin beranjak masuk kekamar mandi menghentikan niatnya, dia menghampiri Hyung kesayangannya itu dan duduk disampinya. Ditatapnya dalam netra lembut itu. "Baekki Hyung."

"Mwo?"

CHUP~

Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Hyung-nya itu, memberi kecupan lembut disana. Hanya sebuah kecupan namun bisa membuat Baekhyun tenang. "Sudahlah, Kris Hyung itu hanya teman Yeolli saja. kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, Baekki Hyung."

Baekhyun membalas tatapan Chanyeol, "Tapi kenapa dia mencium Yeolli?"

Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Baekhyun, kembali dikecup bibir kakaknya itu. kini bukan kecupan saja, karena kecupan itu sudah berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan menuntut. Baekhyun terbuai, dipejamkan matanya, refleks kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Chanyeol. Makin memperdalam ciuman sedarah itu.

Perlahan Chanyeol melepas ciumannya, "Baekki Hyung, percaya kan dengan Yeolli?"

Netra Baekhyun memandang teduh kedua Netra Chanyeol, dia menangkap sebuah kejujuran disana. "Iya, Hyung percaya pada Yeolli."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan langsung menerjang tubuh Baekhyun, "Aku sayang Baekki Hyung."

Baekhyun memepererat pelukan adiknya itu, "Hyung juga sayang Yeolli."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pagi Yeolli." Sapa Namja blonde bertubuh tinggi yang tiba-tiba muncul dan duduk disamping Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan catatan-catatatn miliknya.

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan mencatatnya, "Ada apa Kris?"

"Hmmm, hari ini kau ada acara tidak?"

Chanyeol sejenak berpikir, dia menggeleng. "Tidak, hari ini Yeolli tidak ada acara Kris, ada apa?"

Kris mendekatkan dirinya kearah Chanyeol, "Aku ingin mengajak kau kencan." Bisik Kris seduktif ditelinga Chanyeol.

"Eungg... Ke—kencan?" Chanyeol menggeliat geli saat Kris meniup telinganya.

Kris menyeringai, "Iya kencan, kenapa? Yeolli tidak mau kencan denganku?"

"Hmmm, bagaimana ya Kris?"

Kris mengerutkan dahinya, menunjukkan wajah kecewanya—Mencoba menipu—pada Chanyeol. "Yeolli tidak suka ya pergi denganku?"

Chanyeol berubah panik, "Bu—bukan begitu Kris, hanya saja kencan kan untuk orang yang pacaran saja."

Kris terbahak mendengarnya, "Jadi kau mau bagaimana Yeolli?"

Chanyeol menaruh jari telunjuknya didagu, pose berpikir. "Bagaimana ya? Yeolli juga bingung, Kris."

Kris menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol, ditatapnya tajam netra lembut itu. "Bagaimana kalau Yeolli jadi pacarku, dengan begitu kita berdua bisa berkencan hari ini. Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, dia sedikit berpikir dengan tawaran yang diajukan Kris padanya. Posisi seperti itu sangat menggemaskan untuk Kris, karena Kris pikir Chanyeol sangat imut jika seperti itu. ingin rasanya Kris memakan anak polos didepannya ini hidup-hidup, saking gemasnya.

"Bagaimana Yeolli? Kalau Yeolli tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa kok."

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, Yeolli mau kok jadi pacar Kris dan kencan dengan Kris."

—_Gotcha._

Ah, dasar anak polos!

"Oke, kalau begitu nanti sore kita kencan. Dah, Yeolli." Kris keluar dari kelas Chanyeol, dengan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang diam mematung disana. Ya, sebelum Kris keluar dia mengecup lembut bibir Chanyeol terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol memegang bibirnya yang basah karena kecupn Kris yang begitu lembut itu, "Kris."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yeolli mau kemana?" tanya Kris, saat ini mereka sedang berada di parkiran sekolahan. Chanyeol baru saja mengakhiri telponnya pada Hyung-nya—Baekhyun—dia izin pada kakaknya itu untuk pulang agak larut dengan alasan belajar kelompok.

Chanyeol memasukkan ponselnya kedalam ransel, "Aku ikut Kris saja."

"Oke." Kris mengambil sebuah helm yang ada di jok belakang motor sport miliknya, memakaikannya dikepala Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya diam saja. "Biar kau aman, aku tidak mau kekasihku terluka."

Oh My God,

Berani bersumpah demi terong nan perkasa, dada Chanyeol saat ini berdebar tak karuan dan oh, jangan lupakan warna merah muda yang kini menghiasi kedua pipinya itu.

"Chagi, kau kenapa, hmmm? Sakit? Kalau iya, kita batalkan saja kencan kita." Ucap Kris yang khawatir, karena tiba-tiba wajah Chanyeol bersemu merah.

Chanyeol menggeleng perlahan, "Tidak Kris, aku tidak sakit. Ayo kita pergi."

Chanyeol mencubit pipi Chanyeol gemas, "Oke, ayo naik."

Chanyeol menaiki motor sport berwarna merah milik Kris, "Yeolli baru lihat motormu yang ini Kris, motor baru ya?"

Kris memasang helm dikepalanya, "Sudah lama, hanaya saja aku jarang memakainya, pegangan Yeolli, aku takut kau jatuh."

Dengan refleks Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Kris, membuat si empunya tersenyum senang. "Oke, kita berangkat."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Telpon dari siapa, Baekki?" tanya Heechul, pada anaknya.

"Dari Yeolli, eomma. Katanya dia pulang terlambat karena ingin belajar kelompok dirumah temannya." Jelas Baekhyun.

Heechul mengangguk mengerti. Namun, kemudian alisnya ditautkan."Kau kenapa, Baekki? Seperti kesal begitu?"

Aekhyun menggeleng cepat, "Tidak eomma, Baekki agak kesal sedikit."

Heechul mendekati anak sulungnya itu, duduk disampinya mengelus lembut surai coklat milik anaknya itu. "Kesal kenapa sayang, emmm? Cerita pada Eomma, siapa tau Eomma bisa membantu."

"Seseorang lupa Eomma."

"Lupa? Tentang?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat, "Dia lupa kalau hari ini ingin mengajakku kencan."

Heechul tersenyum lebar, "Baekki sudah punya kekasih? Kenapa tidak pernah cerita pada Eomma?"

—_MATI._

Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri karena kelepasan bicara, namun dengan cepat dia menetralkan ekspresi dan perasaannya. "Aku baru jadian dengannya Eomma."

Heechul tertarik, dia merubah posisi duduknya. "Siapa dia, sayang? Tampan? Tinggi? Pintar? Anak dari keluarga mana?"

"Eomma, Baekki bukan penjahat jangan todong Baekki dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sebanyak itu."

Heechul tertawa sambil mengusap rambut anak sulungnya itu, "Oke, Baekki kapan membawanya kemari?"

Baekhyun terdiam, Eomma-nya tidak tahu kalau kekasih yang Baekhyun maksud itu adalah adiknya sendiri, Chanyeol, yang notabene adalah anak Heechul juga. Kalau Heechul tahu kalau kedua putra-nya berpacaran, entahlah apa yang nanti akan terjadi. Baekhyun tidak mau memikirkannya, dia sangat takut untuk memikirkannya.

"Aku tidak tahu Eomma."

"Loh, memangnya dia tidak mau diajak kemari, sayang?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Bukan, tapi aku yang belum siap mengenalkannya pada Eomma."

"Memangnya kenapa, emmm?"

Baekhyun menatap kedua netra lembut ibunya, "Baekki takut eomma tidak suka, Baekki takut eomma marah, Baekki takut."

Heechul memeluk putra sulungnya itu, "Yasudah, kalau Baekki belum siap memperkenalkannya. Tapi, kau janji harus membawanya kerumah ini, Eoh?"

Baekhyun menyamankan dirinya dipelukan ibunya, "Iya, eomma."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 22.00 KST, kris sudah mengantar pulang Chanyeol kerumah.

"Terima kasih, Kris, kencannya menyenangkan." Ucap Chanyeol malu-malu.

Kris mendekati Chanyeol lalu mengusap rambutnya lembut, "Sama-sama, kau kan kekasihku jadi kau akan aku buat senang, Chagi."

Chanyeol menunduk malu dipanggil Chagi seperti itu, oh god, ada apa denganmu Chanyeol ?

"Terima kasih Kris."

Kris mengangkat wajah Chanyeol suapaya dia bisa menatap mata Chanyeol dalam, "Jangan berterima kasih terus begitu, kau itu kekasihku Yeolli, jadi jangan malu begitu padaku."

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chanyeol, nafas mereka berdua saling memburu satu sama lainnya.

"STOPPPPP, BERHENTIIIIII." Pekik Baekhyun, entah sejak kapan dia ada disana. Dan, otomatis teriakannya itu menghentikan kegiatan Kris.

"Kau yang bernama Kris itu kan? Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada adikku, eoh?"

"Tentu saja ingin menciumnya, kenapa?"

"Isshh, dasar gila, jangan nodai adikku." Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan adiknya itu dibalik punggungnya.

Kris mendelik tak suka, "Dia itu kekasihku, jadi wajar saja kalau aku ingin menciumnya."

"Kau—"

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" heechul menginterupsi. "Kau siapa?"

Kris memberi hormat, "Annyeonghaseyo, eommoni perkenalkan saya—."

"—Kekasihku, Eomma."

Semua pasang mata melihat kearah Baekhyun,

Baekhyun berlari kearah Kris, merangkul lengan kekar Kris manja, "Eomma, dia ini Kris, kekasih Baekki."

"MWO?"

**#**

**#**

**#**

***** TO BE CONTINUED *****

***** © Prince Hadhi ESP *****

**#**

**#**

**#**

**HAI READERSSSS ...**

**Doohhh maaf ya saya Update-nya lama ...**

**Hohhohohoh**

**Jadi sekali lagi maaf ya kalau membuat kalian menunggu ... #BOW**

**Bagaimana dengan Chapter ini ?**

**Apakah kurang memuaskan?**

**Maaf ya kalo kurang memuaskan para Readers semua ...**

**Semoga memuaskan,, hohhohoho**

**Oke, saya mohon maaf ya kalau ada Riview yang tidak bisa saya balas.. sekali lagi maaf ...**

**Tunggu kelanjutan cerita ini ya Guys ...**

**Annyeong ...**


End file.
